Perseus Jackson: Champion of Thanatos
by The Overlander11
Summary: Percy Jackson has been betrayed by all who he held dear. He has been sentenced to the deepest depths of Tartarus, luckily a certain God of Death has taken an interest in him. Maybe even a silver eyed Goddess? Be wary of a dark, angry Percy and forbidden relations. Maybe stretching the T content later.
1. The Hero Left Behind

**This is my new PJO fic, this is kind of the prologue for it, I'm sorry for the frequent third person, that won't be too often, just for this chapter. Percy will be quite dark and broken in this story and it is a Pertemis story. If I could get some feedback whether to continue this or not, that would be great, I really love talking with and hearing you guys. I also have a Gregor the Overlander fic, if you wanna check that out. Love all ya'll ~TheOverlander11**

The Goddess of the Hunt rode on her nightly chariot leaving a trail of silvery light as she went on her way. The moon at its fullest, rose high like a mourning banner. She, like on every one of her chariot rides, was immersed in a deep pool of dreary memories. The God and Titan War was a frequent matter in her brain. The King of Titans had been defeated by the greatest hero to have ever lived, in her opinion. Not at a price however, for in the final battle, Kronos had taken his revenge on that young hero. To this day Artemis felt the pain he had felt that dreadful night. Annabeth, daughter of wisdom, had died in that war. The war stole her as abruptly as she had stolen his heart. Artemis always felt an unfamiliar feeling when thinking of this. She assumed it was like when she lost hunter; one of her daughters, and it only felt odd because it was a boy, no a man, she owed him that much. Yet she knew it was not the same emotion. She could've sworn it was something unfamiliar to her. _Longing._ Why she would feel that for this man was unknown to her, yet the Moon Goddess was not known for being in tune with her emotions. It made her uncomfortable to think of the Hero of Olympus. Odd emotions she had no name for would spring like the unshed tears she harbored for him. Why these tears lurked in her she hadn't the foggiest. She supposed it was the tragedy of the entire story, full of enough sorrow to make a Maiden Goddess weep. After the hero's loss, he denied immortality, yet there was a goddess who was not pleased by this outcome. Athena was filled with unbridled rage at the loss of her daughter.

She demanded revenge for her sad loss. She felt that the sea spawn was responsible for her daughter's death. As they were together and she felt it necessary to protect him from the dangers that always plagued him. Though her anger almost felt unreal, as Athena was generally quite rational and did not allow her emotions to take control. No one seemed to notice this somewhat fabricated anger, and I myself still doubt that I ever saw it. They subdued Athena and let the child be on his way, to grieve with whatever thoughts he had. However he did not return to camp, and people began to grow worried. As if to confirm people's suspicion a meeting of the Olympians was called. The air was thick with sorrow and anger as Hades stood at the epicenter of this maelstrom of emotions. Artemis took her seat with the others as Hades stood solemnly, preparing to speak. "Let us hear it brother, what is your news?" Poseidon asked politely. Hades merely grimaced at this and averted everyone's gaze. It had been three months since Poseidon's son had been seen. And Nico had been searching for the better part of it. "My child Nico has found our hero, in a poor state." The Olympians glanced nervously at each other. "You mean he is harmed?" I asked, concerned for one of the only honorable men on the planet. "He resides in a dangerous place at this moment of time." Hades said rather vaguely. "Well where in the Gods name is he?" Zeus bellowed, growing impatient. "He rests in Tartarus at this point." Hades said rather quickly. The group of Gods all gasped in unison, except Athena who merely raised an eyebrow looking somewhat pleased. The outraged voice of the Olympians all started blathering on together. The angry or sorrowful shouts were all encompassing in the throne room. "Enough!" Zeus said, raising his Master Bolt. The voices slowly went to murmurs and then died. "We will free our hero no matter what it takes." Zeus said matter-of-factly. Poseidon's care worn face looked at his brother gratefully. "Oh, no you won't." A determined voice broke into the discussion. Athena glared at both of them with her piercing gray eyes. "Ancient Law clearly states that you shall not interfere with the likes of mortal affairs, or the dead." Everyone looked at Zeus nervously. "I will save the Hero of Olympus, Ancient Laws be damned." _It would not be the first time he's stretched the Olympians Laws, _Artemis thought. "If you attempt to save that good-for-nothing demi-god, I will declare war upon you." A collective gasp was heard in the throne room at this bold threat. Artemis didn't think she had just heard that. Athena declaring war on the Gods? Zeus appeared unfazed by this crazy threat. "And how do you propose, you would hope to defeat all of us." Some of the Gods, such as Apollo, laughed nervously. I had no reaction, I did not wish to be pulled into this conflict. Then another God voiced their side. "She will stand a good chance because I will ally with her." Said the God of War. "The sea will pull both of you away!" Poseidon said, summoning a glowing trident. Hestia slowly raised her hand. "You do not need to raise your hand to speak in here Hestia." I said nicely. "Thank you Artemis, what I wish to say is, that it does not matter who would win in such a war, as both sides would be severely weakened." She quietly cleared her throat and reddened, as everyone was now giving her full attention. "If our enemies learn we are at war, then they will surely come and take our thrones." Everyone seemed to pale at this. "Well then what do you propose?" Poseidon grumbled. "If we could simply come to an agreement I think that would be beneficial." Hestia said humorlessly. I didn't like where this was going, as Athena was surely hoping to gain something from this, and not truly wanting to go to war. "I think that would be fair." Athena said smarmily. "What is it that you want?" Zeus said warily. "Oh, I think you know." Athena responded. Zeus looked frustrated and quite upset, and Poseidon mirrored his expression. "We will not condemn our savior to an eternity of suffering." I said, and everyone looked at me with surprise. "Well as interesting as I find Artemis' new acceptance of men, this one must stay where he is." Athena retorted. Poseidon looked ready for war, but then Zeus spoke up. "I cannot simply defy our laws in front of my family, so let us make a deal."

So it was decreed no one shall attempt to contact or rescue the condemned man or they will face an Olympian trial. At that time I was furious at this, but I understood the reasoning of it. It was to protect our Olympian family from being overthrown, and that no demi-god was worth a civil war. Yet, now with my new-found emotions and my longing, it does not seem like such a necessity. As the night draws to a close, I bring my chariot towards the ground, and as my brother lifts the sun to the air, the moon carries my thoughts of that man away. So that I may live to hunt another day.

**-X-**

The man marched slowly, slow but with a purpose that lost souls lacked. Yes, not slow like the lifeless spirits, but a _determined_ slowness. Not the fast and hunger-filled charge of all the beasts he had defeated in his time; which was often mistaken for determinedness. This entity that embodied a greater power, that had at one time had undoubted loyalty and iron-forged morals. In these times his morals were more of an unstable and substance lacking thing. Much like the souls that roamed with him in this pit. It is difficult to maintain loyalty in one's soul, when all that had once chanted your name for your honor, had turned and shut their doors upon you. He would often think that this was a deserving fate for a man like him. Where else would the fallen hero go when the gods threw him away like the broken toy he was? Tartarus was not such a bad place to reside. People fear the hidden dangers and monsters in the place of hell and suffering, but the most frightening aspect is the ability it has to change someone who is strong enough to endure. _Endure, _what a hopeless word. Not conquer, or defeat, but to endure, to withstand without gaining ground and hold wounds but still be there. The broken man had surely endured over the years. He was in fact, broken, not physically, in that aspect he was stronger than Hercules would have ever dreamt. The pit was a place where one would grow in strength and scars the more you had endured. Yet he was broken in his souls sense, no more love did he grow in his heart, or in his new mindset; did he _fester_ in his heart. He walked across crunching black glass that twinkled beneath his feet. He now had an unshaven face, emphasizing his aging, and his eyes were somehow darker; piercing. The man's face was narrow like a blade. He was often called handsome in his days of adventuring. That would certainly still be the truth if you could get past the deadly gaze and withering grimace of the man. He moved with feline grace now, no waste of energy in his movement when he used his sword; _Anaklusmos. _

Most monsters did not bother to try to make a meal out of him anymore; after ten years in this pit, they started to get the idea. Every now and then though, an ignorant force would cross his path. Now was such a time. A trio of _empousai _stood in the lone warrior's path. They sized the man up, he was certainly ferocious, but there were three of them. "Step aside." The man said hoarsely, as if he hadn't spoken in ten years. The _empousai _hissed at the man and then snickered. "Hold still, and your death will be somewhat painless, demigod." The leader of the reptilian women drawled. The man gave an almost weary sigh. Before anyone could blink the demigod had lopped of one of the empousais' legs and then jammed Riptide up to the hilt in her chest. The others converged on him from either side, and he swung a heavy handed punch to the one on the left. She flew to the ground and he kicked the other one in the groin and then jammed his sword down her throat. There were now two dust piles on the glassy ground, and a third was made when the rising empousai was eviscerated promptly. The whole confrontation took about thirty seconds. The man looked extremely disinterested with the work he had just done and continued his stroll; leaving the dust piles behind. The forsaken hero was now infinitely more deadly than he had been before his "vacation". His glimmering gemstone eyes stared ahead at a new scene. A head of blond hair shone before him. The familiar tug of emotion betrayed him before he squashed it. The beautiful wise teen came to stand before him, and then gave a grin. It seemed like a bright lighthouse on a dark shore, this scene. Two lovers meeting in a black, uninhabitable maelstrom of lost hopes. But the man did not return the smile. "I am done being fooled, you will not have me." Then for what has seemed to be the hundredth time, Percy Jackson reached out, and snapped Annabeth Chase's neck.


	2. A New Champion

**Finally Percy is talking instead of me!**

**Alright guys I put a lot of work into this chapter, it may not seem like it, but I did. I don't like doing Artemis POV, but if you guys want it, comment that, and it will be done. Also thanks for the follows and favorites, but if you Review it makes me a happy man!**

**Slam4c:**** Thanks for the support man! And yeah I'm trying to stay original**

**CeeGoN:**** I'm glad you think my story is descriptive, and yea it's tough to find stories with good writing elements.**

**Goodorevilangel-yourchoice****: I will update as much as I am able! Got snuff to do!**

**XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX****: What do you mean, it would have a lot of short choppy chapters then, if you clarify I will try to amend as best I can.**

**: Yea don't worry Percy will definitely be a bit of an anti-hero in this story.**

**GAARA12223:**** I'm glad you like it haaah, I don't know if I'll make it a threesome, there may be some Perlia fluff to cause drama, so we will see. Also, GAARA IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!**

**WhiteEagle1985:**** What are word walls, and I didn't think my grammar was so terrible, but if you could clarify it would help. So thank you criticism is always helpful.**

As I made my way towards my so-called home in Tartarus, I pondered the possible premise of my impending insanity. I can safely say I am sane or I wouldn't be questioning the state of my sanity; does that make sense? It's irrelevant, the only thing Tartarus had done to me was strengthen my character and dilute the amount of remorse I held. I sidestepped a bubbling crevice of lava as it spurted upwards, brushing soot from my shoulder. The area near where I resided was mostly a field of ashes and embers, with the occasional eruption of hot magma. The smell of sulfur was choking in this area, but my nose no longer noticed it. There was always a thin veil of smoke and steam swirling across these plains, and I rose above it, clambering atop masses of obsidian. Then, about ten paces in front of me was a jagged wall that did not warrant any farther passage this way. However there was two inconspicuous boulders, black and as smooth as glass, which laid against the wall. I crawled in-between said rocks, and inside was a small alcove with a rugged linen carpet on the middle. There were jagged edges all along the inside, making it impossible to stand. This way the Arai could not find me, I could deal with normal monsters, but the Arai with plastered-on faces of my beloved; tended to push me farther to depravity. Whenever I would think of her, my thoughts would quickly avoid it, and for that cowardice, I was grateful. Yet, it was difficult to forget her with the Arai plaguing me in the day, and her spirit plaguing me in my nightmares. That was another thing, there were never any dreams of hopeful escapes here, only dreams of suffering more full of anguish than Tartarus could provide.

Each time I slayed an Arai with Annabeth's face, it would not curse me physically, like it would to a usual hero. The more Arai I killed, the larger the cracks in my sanity and my ability to perceive right and wrong became. This was the curse that the demons left with them each time. I relive each time I killed a blonde-haired daughter of Athena, until the lullaby of blood-curdling screams begin to tire me. Then with thoughts of crimson rivers and spilling the ichor of the Gods, I drift into a restless sleep. When I wake the next morning with the scent of sulfur oddly stronger than the day before, I hear a commotion outside. I cautiously creep between the two dark boulders providing my home, and what I see startles me. Under my perch, on the plateau of flaming ash, was a solitary Hellhound. I peered at it, safe at my high elevation, when it turned to meet my gaze. It growled a ferocious, yet somehow mournful noise, something only a dog of death could do.

I was not impressed, I had certainly faced greater odds than a mangy mutt. Granted, he had his scars from this place. On his ribcage was a large bite-mark from a Hellhound, who had gotten inside his guard; he would not make that mistake again. On his back he had a cruel looking scar that looked like three claw marks; a _dracaena_ who had attacked him while he rested. The last scar he had was quite personal, a thin white line that went diagonal across his forehead and nose to the cheek. That was the first time he had encountered the "familiar" looking Arai. He had obviously fell for the illusion the first time, and only his quick reflexes had saved him from having his face torn open. That was the first time he had to kill Annabeth, the first of many. So when I saw this adversary I did not fear it; a terrible mistake. I calmly jumped from my balcony of stone and sauntered across the plains to the vicious looking Hellhound. When I was about twenty yards from the monster, I jolted into a sprint. The Hellhound did not seemed to move a muscle which seemed odd.

As soon as closed I closed the distance, I threw a jab with my sword. Riptide tore the air and showed the reflection of the embers of the plains, it gleamed like the sun. Immediately, when it grazed the Hellhounds rugged fur, the beast dissipated in a ball of suffocating smoke. The smoke rose into the air and dissipated as soon as it had come. I looked around with confusion but mostly vexation. _Where the Hades did it go? _It had not bursted into glittering gold dust like usual, it had exploded before I had even skewered it. Then I noticed the plains I was standing on glowing brighter, the veins of magma in the ashy ground ran thicker and faster, and I felt a sense of foreboding. Dozens of mounds of ash began to rise from the flaming ground, I felt my skin begin to blister. The mounds started breaking apart and cracking like an eggshell. Then, out of these numerous piles came Arai, all with the face, of Annabeth Chase.

I looked on in horror as they all smiled mindlessly at me, emerging from beneath the plain. I grasp Riptide, my hands shaking slightly, my eyes glistening somewhat; for the first time in years. They all swarmed me at once and I did not have a chance to decide. The first one to reach me ran itself through on my sword, as if just to antagonize me. I felt the familiar feeling of madness and depravity as the curse struck me, and the image before me in itself. I tried to hold them off and managed to kill some, and the ones I didn't would end themselves by my sword. Not one had tried to attack me, I suppose this would do more harm. As the umpteenth replica of my lover ran herself through on my blade, I felt my resolve breaking. The sheer number of curses placed upon me from their deaths was likely to drive me mad soon, and I don't think I could bare to kill another. Yet, at the same time the curse made me wish for more death which was the horror of it all, I was sure if I killed another, I wouldn't want to stop anymore. When the next Arai came I did something I had never done before, not when I was the Hero of Olympus; not when I was thrown into the pit by an unknown force. When the copy of the daughter of Athena came upon me; I gave up.

My sword Riptide was enveloped by the blazing soot on the ground. And I fell to my knees, the Arai standing before me. _"Do not be afraid Percy Jackson fear is my bussiness." _A grating voice in my head told me. "_Yes, I will certainly be waiting for you, at my end." _Said a different, dark and sickly voice. I felt these voices in my head and they seemed to comfort me some, and I relaxed. "Annabeth" lightly touched my cheeks, and began to speak. "Oh, Perseus, what a sad story you have. It will be told for centuries I assure you." Then she kissed me on the forehead lightly. Her eyes shifted from soft grey to deep red irises. The hands on my cheeks elongated into cold claws. Then Annabeth ran a claw swiftly across my throat, and I fell into the ash, letting it embrace me. For a moment I felt pain as I looked at the stone ceiling of the cavern, then numbness. I waited to see the boat that would lead me to the Styx, a frightening prospect, but something darker happened. I looked to see the Arai standing over me grinning, then the next moment they all exploded in plumes of smoke, just like the Hellhound. The veil of smoke and steam swirled in distinct patterns and then the whole cavern was drenched in shadow. A man slowly rose from the ground, his body erect. He was a pale blue color and donned a hood. On his wrists were shackles with a foot length of chain attached, until it abruptly cut off. In his right hand he held a wicked looking staff, the blade made from black stygian iron. His veins ran with a black fluid, only exaggerated by the blue pallor of his skin. "Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, then abandoned demi-god. How the mighty have fallen, eh?" He grinned at this, yet it was disturbing, as if someone had carved it into his face with something sharp. I attempted to speak but only a harsh gurgling came out. "Why don't you let us do the talking?" He said. At this point I was thoroughly disturbed. Who was this man, and why wasn't I dying? He suddenly realized the man had said let "us" do the talking. Just then, behind the man stepped another being. I started thrashing violently at the sight of him. He was wearing a tailored suit black as ink, and had no face. That wasn't why I was freaking out though, something about his aura instilled a massive amount of fear in me. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Thanatos, you know; God of Death?" The immortal said casually. "And this, this is Phobos, fear incarnate of course." Ok, scratch that, _now_ I was terrified. "We have come to make you an offer, we just had to wait for the correct time." Thanatos said as he snapped his fingers. "You mean when I died!" I said, as the hole in my throat was sealed. "Well, yes, death is my specialty." He said matter-of-factly. "We have come to ask you if you are at all angry at the gods, and wish for revenge." I raised an eyebrow quizzically, "Are you offering to assist me in getting revenge, I thought you were on the side of the Olympians?" Thanatos smirked at this, "Hades and all beings and deities of the Underworld have been planning this for some time, and Hades wants the throne. I would not mine sitting on Olympus myself." I was quite surprised at this, yet this was a great offer. "So what is the deal?" I asked skeptically. "Simply put, we will give you our blessings and free you from this place, and you will do anything we or Lord Hades says." Thanatos said rapidly.

I did not like the idea of being putty in someone else's hands just like with the Olympians, but this had been the opportunity I had been waiting for ten years. "Give me your blessing, I will do as you say, I swear it on the Styx." I said without any doubt. I gave them a look as hard as stone, and Thanatos and Phobos smiled. Well, Phobos didn't smile, but I would like to think he did. "Phobos, give him your blessing." The man in the suit walked towards me and placed his hand on my head. "_I wish you success, hero." _His voice breathed in my head. Then I felt the most scared I had ever fekt in my life, I watched my mom being torture by Kronos for hours. My father writing me off to suffer in Tartarus for eternity. Thousands of my largest fears, some I didn't know I had. What felt like hours was actually a few seconds, and it was over. Phobos bowed and then dissipated into mist. Thanatos looked at me almost admirably, "It is very rare someone gets the blessing of fear, and even rarer that someone gets blessed by Death himself. Needless to say, both blessings are very unpleasant to receive." I winced involuntarily at the thought. He floated a few inches off the ground and dropped in front of me. Before I could protest, he raised his scythe and punched it through my gut. I screamed endlessly and I could feel the blood leaving my body. I could only see blurs of color and then I fell to the floor the shadows encircling me. Before I died I heard a whisper. "Sleep, young hero, when you wake death and your fears will no longer own you."

**Thankyou! For all who read my story, I apologize for my slow updating, I am busy and a slow writer. So please review OR ILL HOLD THE NEXT CHAPTER HOSTAGE… Just kidding I wouldn't harm him.**

**Read & Review ~TheOverlander11**


	3. Perseus, Champion of Fear and Death

Percy awoke in a pine box six-feet under hard packed dirt. His heart was beating erratically as if someone had just started it up with jumper cables. There was dust particles sprinkling on his face through the cracks in the coffin. It groaned from the weight of the soil above_._ He was stiff as if he had gone through rigor mortis and just needed to shake it off. Percy grunted as he tried to push against the weight of the cover of his coffin. He gasped and ripped his hands away from the wood, as he saw it age and turn black before his eyes. He looked at his hands; seemingly the same as they were before he "died". He was sure he would have many slightly interesting abilities since no one had ever been blessed by the two fear and death Gods. He was anxious considering what powers he would have to use in the coming days. He came to realize, when the coffin creaked from the sudden aging of wood; that he was just anxious. Not _afraid. _Normally even the most hardened warrior would be frightened at slowly asphyxiating and becoming food for worms. Yet Percy had a weird inkling that he would never be afraid of anything ever again. He figured it most come with the power of Phobos' domain, complete mastery of your fears. It was now that Percy realized the power of the deity of fear was vastly underappreciated. Fear controlled almost everything in everyday life, and the life of a demi-god was much more intense than normal living. Oh, and of course there was the blessing of the God of _Death. _Who, Percy assumed, was the one that buried him here; quite a morbid sense of humor, The God of Death. When Percy's heartbeat had relaxed he began to formulate a plan for escape. He supposed he may have the power of shadow travel, but he had no idea how to even attempt that, and he was absolutely exhausted from whatever means had put him here. He needed to use whatever powers were already in effect, and get out of this; hopefully, temporary resting place.

**X**

Being a son of Hades; Nico sensed a strange disturbance in the world of spirits. There was a huge imbalance of power to one side. It was near impossible to explain to anyone who could not feel the aforementioned fluctuation in power. It was like a scale that was even, and then something massive was dropped on one side. Someone, or maybe something, had entered the world and could do some serious damage. That was what Nico was, damage prevention, a valuable asset for the Gods. Looking back, he wished with all his might that there was more he could have done to prevent the descent of Percy into that Pit of perpetual suffering. He didn't have much say in the matter; who was he in the face of immortals? He was so afraid of suffering the same fate as Perseus, and elevating conflict amongst the Gods, that he didn't even speak a word for his friend. The Immortal Council only saw him as a tool for their use. Percy always tried his best to remain loyal to his friends, and Nico; had betrayed him.

He was pulled out of his reveries when he heard the distant call of voices, and odd rays of moonlight shining into a copse in the trees. _Is this the ominous feeling I have been having? _Nico thought, as he slowly crept closer to the quiet din of voices in the forest. Nico prided himself in being stealthy, in being as quiet as the Prince of Ghosts. So when his foot barely brushed a fallen leaf, and he saw a silver arrow land in a tree an inch to his right, he was somewhat shocked. His mind was just quick enough to form one thought before he was quickly subdued. _Oh, fuck. _He was kicked in the back of the knees and a knife found its way to his throat in seconds. He saw multiple hunters drop from the trees; bows notched and aimed at his face. "What are you doing here, _boy?"_ The Goddess of the Hunt spat with contempt. Nico gulped deeply, "Um, if you could kindly remove that knife I would be more than willing to cooperate." Artemis sighed and kicked him into the dirt, "Fine, speak words that I do not dislike."

The child of Hades didn't really know how to explain why he was here, considering how he didn't even know what he was looking for. He figured he could at least try to explain before the Goddess slit his throat. "Nico!" He heard amongst the growing congregation of hunters. The lieutenant of the hunters burst through the ring of females with a lightning bright grin. Never had Nico been more relieved to see a woman in his life, than this moment. Thalia came rushing over to the two people of interest. "I assume you know this man, sister." Artemis said with her eyebrows raised. "Of course milady, this is the son of Hades; remember?" Artemis picked him up by the hair, causing Nico to grimace. She squinted at his face with her silvery searching moons, and then her eyes widened. She dropped him unceremoniously in the dirt. "Oh yes, I'm so sorry I did not recognize you at first; welcome Nico Di'Angelo!" Nico relaxed the tension in his muscles and had a reluctant smile. Artemis' face immediately came to a smirk, "That brings me back to my first statement, _Nico Di'Angelo_; tell me why you are here or I kill you." Thalia looked to her leader disapprovingly while Nico looked ready to wet himself yet again. "Just tell us why you're here death breath, no one's gonna hurt you." Thalia assured her cousin. So with that last statement Nico went on to tell them about his feeling of unease and how he felt the power was out of balance. As he spoke, Artemis did not seem as surprised as he anticipated, and when he finished his explanation she just quirked an eyebrow. "Odd as it may seem, we are in these woods for the same reason, your father assigned me this task." Then it was Nico's turn to raise his brows. His father had, unfortunately, disowned him. He did not like what Nico had to say about Percy's fate. He kept asking his father, seemingly a supporter of Percy Jackson; how he could just watch the other Olympians throw him into the pit. Hades had just told him of some "higher purpose", and how Nico had no part in that future conquest. He told him he wasn't needed in his domain, and that's why Nico walked around in the woods chasing gut feelings. Artemis continued her explanation, "He told me someone had escaped Tartarus, yet he did not seem too worried; he did tell us to expect something powerful however." Thalia whispered into Lady Artemis' ear, causing the Goddess to sigh and speak again. "We are having…difficulties locating the source, as no one with me is familiar with the realm of the Underworld. Would you perchance, be able to lead us to the source?"

So it was decided, that Nico would lead a band of immortal man-haters through the woods in search of an unknown entity. They trekked through the forest, Artemis shining their path with moonlight. They neared a clearing in the forest and this is when he informed the hunters that the power was at its height. They had found the source. The clearing they entered was the only place in the forest without any type of life, the ground was barren, and no noises of animals were heard. In the dead center of the clearing there was a mound of fresh packed dirt. Nico approached it first and shuddered in realization. "It's a grave!" He turned and shouted to his party. All of the hunters looked at each other quizzically. Nico was also confused as to how a grave could cause such a fluctuation in power in the mortal world. He saw a pure black obsidian tombstone, making it difficult to discern what was etched upon it in this low light. He looked to Artemis to ask her for assistance, "Lady Artemis could you shine-" A swirling entity of shadow exploded from the grave, it was like a visible wind the color of night. It was bizarre and terrifying, as it was destructive, yet it was silent. Nico was pushed back and flung to a tree a few yards away, and struck it with a resounding crack. Blood bubbled from his mouth as the hunters looked on at the explosive force. _This, this is the force I was feeling, this is death._ Nico thought as he struggled for his breath.

**X**

_You must show them your power, let me show you what you are capable of. _Thanatos and Phobos both spoke in unison in his head. Percy felt the invisible wall holding his power inside begin to crumble. _Now release it, our master has orders for you, you will be christened soon enough. _Percy looked to his hands, and experienced a shock. They were being encircled by inky black smoke, and the vapors whispered and flickered like they had their own soul. The amount of power building in Percy was becoming painful, so with a shout, he released it. The vapors exploded through the coffin and past the dirt, and exposed the starry canvased sky. Percy climbed out of the hole he had resided in, and was concealed by a maelstrom of black smoke. However, he could see through his own veil, and he saw the group of immortal hunters. They aimed their bows at whatever they thought lay within, and quivered at the weight of power. Percy cackled with the satisfaction of striking fear in the fearless. _You have not even used my power, do so now, and they will know true fear. _Phobos muttered in his ear. Percy reached through the mist, and before they could fire; his eyes glowed red like the hottest coals. He touched every one of their minds, and forced his powers upon them. When he invoked the powers of the deity of fear, it was like swimming in filth; and the more he tried to affect the more pain it caused him. He inflicted terror on every one of them, and it was agonizing. He screamed with pain, and the hunters screamed along with him. A few moments passed and the pain subsided. Percy looked to the group of hunters and laughed. They were still running in circles screaming at imaginary things; with the Goddess of the Hunt frantically trying to calm them.

_I suppose that is admirable, despite her fears she still attempts to help her sisters in arms. _Percy thought begrudgingly. "No matter they will not be a problem anymore." Percy laughed with satisfaction. The mist soon dissipated and the figure of Percy was revealed. He wore pitch black leather greaves, with folded knee-high boots, sporting a dark leather chest piece; with knives concealed throughout. There was a crimson red hood concealing his terrifying scarred visage. Suddenly Percy's hooded face set upon a new target. An injured boy resting against a tree. Nico Di'Angelo. _You must kill him, he betrayed you, and he must pay for that betrayal in blood. This is Lord Hades first task for you, my young apprentice. _The incarnation of Death was grating in Percy's ears. He felt a huge surge of anger, and a need for chaos and death. He hungered for the death of his betrayers, and now he had the power. _The only way you can keep your powers, and hone them, is to cause death. _Percy walked slowly towards the boy he once knew. The grass where he stepped browned and then died as he moved on. Percy reached the son of Hades and picked him up by the throat. "Who- who are you?" Nico attempted to speak. Percy's concealed form shuddered with mirth, "Of course, why would I expect one of my betrayers to recognize me." His voice carried across the clearing to Lady Artemis, who was aiming her bow at him, yet she lowered it a fraction at this. Nico's skin was wrinkling quickly, and it appeared tight on his bones. "Now you pay for your transgressions, and suffer like I did." Percy grimaced beneath his hood. His powers caused him great pain, as was the cost for his blessings. Nico's skin grew gray and then gray as dust, which is what it crumbled to. His screams were heard in the minds of all the hunters, only adding to the chaos. All of his bones crumbled to the ground, leaving a skull in Percy's grasp. _What did I just do? _Percy thought with panic. _You did exactly what I told you to do, now there are no loose ends. _The Lord of the Dead said happily in his thoughts. Percy walked over to where he had emerged, and picked up the headstone. "_Perseus Jackson- Bane of Olympus"._

**X**

Artemis was frightened, to say the least. She was powerless to witness the death of a strong demi-god. Yet, she dared to hope that the man that lied beneath that hood was Percy. She saw him calmly walking back to the grave from which he emerged. He picked up his own headstone, and after a moment of staring, looked to her. Even though he was possibly a cold blooded vengeful murderer; she longed to gaze into those sea-green pools of life. They walked closer and closer to each other, both shivering in fright or anticipation. They gazed at each other and slowly met eyes. Artemis looked at those orbs; waiting to be immersed in the sea green light. When they met eyes, her heart dropped to the pits of Tartarus. The eyes were not sea-green; they were pitch-black.

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait. I suffer from chronic laziness and exams. Tell me if you thought this chapter was well written, or tell me I suck wieners. Either way, read and review! It gives me fuel for the next chapter. Oh, and feel free to give me ideas in the comments or PM, or ANYTHING. Sorry if there are grammatical errors, I've been rushing to get this out, because of the long wait for you guys, and I don't have a beta. If you want to beta for me you're gonna have to explain how that works. Because I don't have any idea! Well see you guys next time!**


End file.
